Que Se Diga La Verdad
by okelay
Summary: SD-6 es finalmente destruido


+  
  
Que Se Diga La Verdad  
  
Disclaimer: No son mios. Bueno, excepto Vaughn. Nota: Esta ambientado a finales de la 1ª temporada. Will ya sabe la verdad ,pero vaughn no desaparecio en taipei y la mama de sydney no aparecio.Cuando sydney dice "los ultimos 8 años" se refiere a los 7 años que llevaba cuando la serie comenzo y el presente año.  
  
Oficina devlin  
  
Miércoles 19:00  
  
Devlin: Felicitaciones. Su plan funciono a la perfección. Como se siente, Agente Bristow? Sydney: Bien, gracias al Agente Vaughn. Vaughn: No tengo todo el credito. La idea fue de la Agente Bristow. Devlin: Uds 2 hacen un gran equipo. Gracias a uds tenemos a Sloane y la mayoría de los integrantes de SD-6 bajo custodia, y lo mas importante, sus archivos. V: Gracias, señor. S:y que sucedera ahora? Con los integrante? Estoy segura que ni Marcus Dixon ni Marshall Flinkman sabian de la verdaderas intenciones de SD-6 D: No se preocupe. Aquellos que resulten inocentes serán liberados e indemnizados luego de firmar una clausula de confidencialidad. Algunos incluso serán reclutados. V: Y que sucederá con Sloane? D: lo necesitamos por información en las acciones de la alianza Si se rehúsa, será llevado a una cárcel federal de máxima seguridad. Procesado y,probablemente, ejecutado. Eso es todo, agentes. Vayan a celebrar, no quiero verlos hasta el lunes. V: Gracias, señor Que tenga una buena semana. (Salen de la oficina) Mientras caminan, los demas agentes los saludan y felicitan. Sydney sonrie, un poco confusa. Vaughn tambien sonrie, pensando en el futuro. S: No puedo creerlo.es simplemente increible. Me es dificil pensar que todo acabo. Que soy libre. Que SD-6 fue destruido y Sloane sera castigado. No puedo creer que somos libres. V: Sabes lo mejor? S: Que? V: Como SD-6 fue destruido, podemos ir a cenar para celebrar.  
  
(Aparece Weiss) W: Mike! Sydney! Felicitaciones! Cuando lo oí no lo creí, es fantástico Vamos a ir a celebrar , nos acompañan? V: No podemos, ya hicimos planes. W: Mañana, entonces. A las 10 en Hell's kitchen, ok? S: Allí estaremos. W: Mike! Tendras q contarme todo mañana. (se va) S: el esta loco. V: por favor no me digas que acabas de darte cuenta. S: (sonrie) claro que no. Es solo que al lado de el, te ves serio. V: crees que soy serio? S: Va... Michael, puedo llamarte asi? V: Claro, llamame como quieras. S: Michael. Wow. Eres definitivamente mas maduro que Weiss. Pero no creo q seas serio. (susurra para si misma) creo q eres perfecto. Y bueno, adonde iremos? V: Tengo el lugar perfecto.  
  
Restaurante Kyle's S: Bonito lugar V: si, es genial. S: aun no puedo creer que estemos aquí. V: es...como un sueño. Pensé en este día muchas veces, pero se veía tan lejano. S: Dime, q pasaría si ahora le cuento a alguien? V: No te lo recomendaría, no aun. Quieres contarle a tus amigos? S: Si. V: Entiendo, quieres explicarles. Deberías hacerlo. Tan solo no des detalles. .Te gustaría acompañarme a cenar mañana con mis amigos? Me ayudarías a explicarles. V: Claro, no te preocupes. Estaré en tu casa, mañana, cerca de las 7, esta bien? S: perfecto. (Unas horas después) V: Es tarde. Te llevo a casa? S: Claro. Vamos.  
  
(En el auto) S: Sabes? En cierta manera, fue un día perfecto. Destruimos SD-6, salimos a cenar, nos divertimos. Hacia tiempo que no me sentía tan feliz. V: te entiendo, me siento mucho mas...libre. S: Si, es tan agradable. Bueno, aquí estamos.  
  
(En el frente de la casa) S: Vendrás mañana, cierto? V: Sabes? Acabo de acordarme que tenia otra cosa q hacer. (Sydney pone cara de desilusión) S: Bueno...otro día será. V: (Sonriendo) Estoy bromeando, por supuesto q vendré. S: (Sonriendo) Idiota! V: Ya me voy, buenas noches. S: Adiós. ( Vaughn comienza a alejarse, y Sydney lo mira) (De repente, el se da vuelta y la llama) V: Syd! S: Que? V: Olvide algo. ( Se acerca a ella y le da un largo y tierno beso) V: hasta mañana. S: buenas noches. (Sydney entra) S: Hola! Hay alguien? Francie: Hola, quien era ese afuera? Will: déjame adivinar. Un compañero de trabajo. S : un amigo. (se deja caer en el sillón) F: cierto, olvide que para ti es normal besar a tus amigos ( mira a Will) S: Estuvieron mirando todo?? W: Ella me obligo. F:No lo hice Vamos, Syd, cuenta. S: Contarles? Pero si seguramente ya saben hasta el apellido de soltera de su madre! W: Oh! Ya sé quien es! El regalo de navidad! Es el que te dio el regalo de navidad! F: es cierto? S: (sonrojándose) Si. Salimos a celebrar, W: A celebrar que? S: lo sabrán mañana. Viene a cenar. Ahhhh! (bosteza) me voy a acostar. F: que hora es? W: Dios! Son mas de las 2 AM? Syd!!! Sydney ya esta en su cuarto, cambiándose. S: y si es tan tarde, que haces aun aquí?? W: mejor me voy. Supongo q al menos no encontrare trafico. Bye! F: bye! S: bye!  
  
Al día siguiente, 6:30 PM W: (entrando) que huele tan rico? F: Syd. W: No, no es ella. S: estas diciendo que huelo mal? W: no....es que, me refería, que, Ahh! Por que siempre me hacen eso??  
  
F: es la comida. para Syd y su 'amigo' S: Escuche eso! W: y nosotros podremos comer? S: Claro, es para todos. Estoy haciendo ravioles de carne y pollo. Una entrada de ensalada de lechuga,repollo,atun.tomate y pepino Y postre un bavarois de frutilla. W: mmmm, se me hace agua la boca F: (susurro) por la comida o la cocinera? W: Que? Estas celosa?? S: Los ravioles estarán listos en 30 minutos, Fran, puedes vigilarlos? F: Claro, ve a arreglarte Sydney va a su cuarto a cambiarse, toma una corta ducha, y se cambia a un bonito, comodo e informal vestido. Luego se peina y se pone un poco de maquillaje. Luego vuelve al living S: ¿ Como me veo? Will, de espalda hacia ella, se da vuelta, la mira y queda con la boca abierta, W: Wow, te ves genial S: Gracias, es la idea. F: Syd, te ves muy bien! Y no es solo por el vestido, es como.... W: Si brillaras F: exactamente Ding Dong (timbre) S: Yo abro. Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con un sonriente y sin traje Vaughn, el lleva unos pantalones de tela y una polera y encima una camisa. V: Hola. Te traje un regalo S: Hola. Gracias, pasa V: vino para la cena y flores para ti. S: las flores son hermosas. V: no se porque, pero las vi y pense en ti. S: deja el vino en la mesa, ire a buscar un jarron para las flores Sydney se va y Vaughn se queda solo con will y francie. W: Hola., soy Will Tippin , dice estrechandole la mano F: .hola, francie calfo V: Michael Vaughn. Sydney me ha hablado mucho de uds. W: todo bueno, espero V: si , por supuesto, se nota que ella los quiere mucho. F:lamentablemente ella no ha hablado mucho de ti. Solo que le diste un regalo de navidad. V: Si, lo entiendo. Es genial el poder estar aqui, tan...tranquilo Francie lo mira con cara extraña mientras will piensa lo sacrificada q es su vida, y lo mucho q le debe importar sydney. V: lo siento, los confundi. Pronto lo entenderan todo. En ese momento, sydney vuelve. S: y?, ya se conocieron? V: si, tus amigos son todo lo que me hablaste y mas. S: bueno, comamos? Todos se sientan y sydney comienza a servir y todos comienzan a comer y a conversar. F: Michael, trabajas en el banco con syd? V: no, no realmente (Mira a syd y esta asiente) Trabajo en la CIA F: en la CIA? W: En la CIA? (lo mira con extrañeza, pensando en como habra conocido a sydney) F:y como conociste a Syd? S: lo ayude en una investigacion. Despues de la cena, todos se sientan en el living a comer el postre. S: ( susurra a vaughn) Creo que es hora V: quien empieza? S: yo. S: Will, Francie, mike y yo queremos contarles algo. Es muy importante, y no se lo pueden decir a nadie, ok?  
  
F: que sucede?  
  
W: no estan comprometidos, verdad?  
  
M: No, claro que no. es otra cosa. S: veran. Les he mentido. Sobre mi trabajo. Realmente trabajo en Credit Dauphine, pero no es un banco. Es la fachada de una organizacion secreta que trabaja con venta y trafico de armas, artefactos y demases. Posa como una seccion secreta de la CIA , pero no lo es. Es parte de una organizacion llamada La Alianza. Chicos, trabajo en la celula SD-6 de Los Angeles. F: SD.-6? Lo que Will invento? W: Si. F: Tu Sabias?? S: Francie, escucha. Cuando estaba en primer año un hombre se me acerco y me dijo que la CIA podria usar mis servicios, que encajaba en el perfil, como no estaba haciendo nada interesante, fui y trabaje como asistente en credit dauphine Luego de meses, llegue a ser agente. Es lo que he estado haciendo los ultimos 8 años. Cuando Danny me propuso matrimonio, se lo dije. No podia mentirle. Y por eso lo mataron, por que sabia. Asi supe que trabajaba para quienes pensaba que combatia. Luego de eso, me uni a la CIA, con quienes he trabajado el ultimo año como doble agente junto con Vaughn para destruir a SD-6 W:Trabajan juntos. V: Si. Yo he sido su contacto con la agencia, su supervisor , se podria decir. F:y , estos tipos, SD-6 , no sabian? V:No, no podian. Si lo hubieran sospechado, no estariamos aqui. Es por eso que jamas podiamos ser vistos en publico juntos. F: y ahora..? V: Hace un par de dias, SD-6 descubrio la verdad sobre sydney. La tenian cautiva en sus cuarteles y pensaban matarla. Otro doble agente, que era el que estaba a cargo de SD-6 en ese momento, libero un gas en el sistema de ventilacion. Luego llego un equipo tactico y capturo a todos quienes estaban alli. Copiamos sus archivos y destruimos el lugar. Junto con eso, destruimos SD-6. S: Por eso estamos aqui, por eso estamos juntos. F: Wow. W: Me alegra oirlo, que esos demonios no esten libres. Y, si puede decirme. Que sucedera ahora?? V: Bueno, aun hay q hacer muchas investigaciones Y hay q enjuciar a los integrantes de SD-6 Tenemos que asegurarnos que SD-6 no renazca. Pero tenemos a su jefe, los archivos, todo. W: finalmente lograste tu objetivo. S: Si, por fin. F: y despues de esto, seguiras con la CIA? S: No lo se. Aun hay muchas celulas SD alla afuera, muchos Sloane's. Lo que si se es que tomare una larga vacacion cuando esto acabe. F: Aun no puedo creerlo. Digo... parecias tan normal. Beep beep. (el beeper de Vaughn) V: Weiss. Es un compañero de trabajo. W: tengo una idea, por que no vemos una pelicula o algo. V: buena idea. Se sientan todos a ver "Blue Crush", comienzan conversar cosas, nada muy importante. Una hora y media despues.. S: Chicos, esta bien si nos vamos?? V: Quedamos en juntarnos con unos compañeros para celebrar. W: Si, claro, vayan. Se lo merecen.  
  
Hell's kitchen Weiss: Un Brindis!! Quiero hacer un brindis por la nueva etapa que enfrentamos y por los que hicieron esto posible. Por Mike y Sydney!! Todos: Bravo!! Por Mike y Sydney!! Sydney y Vaughn se miraron y se besaron, felices. Estaban entrando a una nueva etapa, un nuevo futuro... un nuevo mundo. Y lo mejor, estaban juntos. Y pasara lo que pasara, sabian que nada los separaria.  
  
FIN 


End file.
